


Pooh

by yumenosete



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenosete/pseuds/yumenosete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nino is on his back, rubbing his tummy with his left hand, Ohno is struck with the image of Winnie the Pooh and his artistic block is lifted at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pooh

Ohno knows he’s not one to speak, but he actually leads an active life off camera. He may very well be the busiest member of Arashi if hobbies are the topic. He fishes when its sunny, he plays with remote controlled cars when the wind is bad for fishing, and does art when its hopeless to do anything else (i.e. raining).

But Nino’s actually worse than him. He’s now sprawled on the floor of Ohno’s living room, wearing some bright yellow pajamas as he punches the buttons of his 3DS, his pale round stomach slightly revealed as he raises his arms and tosses around the floor until he finds a comfortable position. And this is the usual imagery that Ohno (and the rest of the Arashi, minus the pajamas) sees no matter the weather. Nino looked satisfied as he defeats every single puzzle or boss or whatever it is he’s playing while Ohno just stares at his own blank paper.

Ohno might’ve pretended to be elsewhere when Nino called him for an emergency sleepover if not for the fact that his voice wavers whenever he lies half-heartedly. Nino always detects when he lies, and his voice always wavers when he lies to Nino…for some reason.

When Nino is on his back, rubbing his tummy with his left hand, Ohno is struck with the image of Winnie the Pooh and his artistic block is lifted at once. He starts sketching until the lines and the curves turns into a picture of Nino wearing a Pooh costume: stomach big and puffed as Nino’s arms rest on them, 3DS at hand, and a wicked smirk gracing the face of his sketch when the real owner does. Soon, Ohno outlines this with a pen and completes it with watercolors – vibrant and sharp hues with gentle pastels. He tries to compare it to his model one last time when he finishes, only to find that he’s gone.

“Is that supposed to be me?” Nino asks from behind him and tries to hide the sketch by instinct, only to give up when he realizes how futile the act is.

“Are you mad?” Ohno asks back and tries to hide his burning face from the younger man.

Nino examines the artwork closely and then speaks with wonder coloring his voice “Winnie the Pooh?”

“Pooh.” Ohno confirms.

“Why Pooh?”

“You were just lying lazily on the floor like someone who just ate his favorite pots of ‘hunny’. Your individual color in Arashi is yellow, not to mention those pajamas. And you were rubbing your tummy that looks adorable. All of which reminded me of Pooh.”

“I’m…adorable?” It seems Nino tuned out most of what he said as Ohno fidgets internally about his choice of words. _Adorable?_ , Ohno wants to smack his own head if he could (only he couldn’t because it would give Nino the satisfaction and amusement; plus, it’s actually true…). Nino smirks at him anyway like he could see through Ohno’s poker face.

There is a moment of silence between them before Ohno breaks it with a “Pooh is adorable.” Ohno knows that it’s pointless to hide the truth from Nino when its obvious that Nino’s aware of it anyway.

He didn’t expect Nino to hug him from behind (more like glomp) like he did but Ohno feels elated with the surge of butterflies invading his stomach, which he thought he already got used to with the years of fanservice he does with Nino. Ohno wonders when would Nino’s touches stop feeling good. Or if he’ll ever stop wanting it.

“Do you like it?” Ohno manages a question in his state.

“Depends.” A pause. “Do you like Pooh?” Nino asks as he turns Ohno and looks him in the eye.

It takes Ohno a moment to contemplate Nino’s question and then everything else falls into place.

“I always have.”


End file.
